In Too Deep
by Courtney Confunded
Summary: In April of 1912, a ship takes off to New York City with several passangers preparing for the remarkable journey. Though strangers at first, they all grow very familiar with one another, but nothing can save them from what's about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**In Too Deep**

**Summary: **In April of 1912, a ship takes off to New York City with several passangers preparing for the remarkable journey. Though strangers at first, they all grow very familiar with one another, but nothing can save them from what's about to happen.

**Rated: M: **There is not much sexual content, though I am still deciding as to whether or not small doses will be included, but in the last ten-ish chapters, there's a lot of violence and disturbing images that perhaps will be planted in your brains. For now, though, it is safe, I just want it there for the warning of what's to come.

**Pairings: **The main pairing is Finn/Rachel, though quite a bit at the beginning is only implications. Also: Jesse/Rachel, mentions of Puck/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes friendship, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, implied Brittany/Santana

**A/N: **I bet you all will soon [if not already] discover what I am basically ripping off here. I don't where this inspiration came to mind. I suppose from the song "Requiem for a Dream". What I truly don't know, or even have a guess about, is why Glee. Of course, there is a variety of characters to work with, and oceans full (no pun intended) of pairings to add to the drama. Either way, I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are greatly appeciated.

* * *

**In Too Deep - Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry belonged to an elite family, both of her dads bringing her in the world to be a part of their fortune. She was their star, hence the reason she was determined to be famous - the entire purpose of them traveling to a different country. They were welcomed onto the ship with open arms, her fathers both greeting the crew as if they had been friends for ages; perhaps they had been. She allowed herself to get caught up in all of the anxious members awaiting their arrival. First class had quickly become one of her most favored terms.

As they were led to their rooms, Rachel grew more excited by the second, observing every aspect of the ship with wide eyes. Her heart raced as they stopped outside two bedrooms, one her very own.

A gentle hand pressed against her shoulder. "Sweetheart," her father explained, "we will be right next door if you need anything."

She was perfectly capable of being on her own, though at times she felt a bit lonely, but she wanted to be in this sort of environment. "Alright," she agreed with a nod, locking her door behind her. It took three men to fit all of the luggage she alone had brought along, but she found it entirely necessary for such a trip. Later, she intended to explore the large ship, embracing her home for the next few days.

Rachel collapsed onto the soft bed, outstretching her arms to both ends and closing her eyes. She imagined herself home, though she would not be in her home any longer; she imagined her new home - a large apartment, spacious and inviting for her family to take comfort in. It was near the city, which excited her further.

Not a moment later, she vaulted out of the room, toward the public enclosure of the ship. An array of people flooded the upper deck. It was difficult for movement to be allowed, but she politely muttered, "Excuse me," and moved along. Surely, her fathers would be worrying about her if she stayed out too long, but she was enchanted by the exterior of the vessel. Though young, Rachel was taken extremely seriously among the crew of the ship, for they were dazed by the salary of both of her parents. In fact, she was treated as royalty by most.

"Ms. Berry," a voice asked behind her.

Rachel spun around to see a man with dark skin leaning against a wall she had just elapsed. The man was smiling gratefully. "Hello," she stammered, searching the surrounding areas before stepping toward him.

"Let me just say, it is an honor to have you aboard my ship." Ah, so he was the proprietor of the vehicle.

"Thank you, Mr. Figgins." She had been introduced to the man when first boarding as they preceded to their rooms. With a curt nod, she was once again on her exploration of the boat, turning every which way in order to find a peaceful section to escape. A small wooden bench was placed toward the railing of the north end, down a few flights of stairs, alone. She observed the lack of crowds surrounding it, smirking to herself before taking a seat.

Though uncomfortable after just minutes, the bench proved worthy of a perfect place to linger during the afternoons - exactly what Rachel was searching for. She enclosed her eyelids and allowed to sound of ocean water against the large metal to relax her senses.

Finn Hudson worried deeply for his mother. Ever since his father had passed away, she had been desperately inquiring an escape route. Her decision finally came to bringing herself and her son overseas, to a new home. "Perhaps the city," she had suggested to him, listing the possibilities for locations.

He, of course, refused to deny his mother an opportunity to move on, therefore, he simply agreed, and fought to climb aboard the next ship departing their hometown. As a caring son, he did everything in his power to make sure it sufficed her needs.

As they boarded, his mother, Carol, continuously glanced anxiously at her son. He stood tall, confident, as they followed the multitude of people inside. A man stood among a few fortunately dressed men, shaking the hands of the others who boarded. He stared at Finn, taking in his figure as well as his mother's.

"Welcome aboard," the man said with an Indian accent. He outstretched a hand to Finn, who took it cautiously.

It was odd to see him, or at least it was in his mind, considering he had spent so much time with other large projects. Then again, the first departure of your own ship would be rather enticing. One of the men in a tuxedo schlepped Mrs. Hudson's suitcases and guided them toward the lower deck, where small rooms were placed.

On the way, they proceeded beyond the first class dorms, where only the most elite and the most prosperous lounged. If Finn and Carol had inherited more from his father, perhaps they would have been able to afford such quarters, but the Hudson family had never been overly wealthy to begin with.

"Mother," he murmured once settled.

She gazed up at her son, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Yes, Finn?"

"I'm going to roam around. I'll meet you in time for dinner." He quickly hugged her, knowing it would put her mind at ease for a while, before closing the door as silently as it would allow.

The other faces blurred by, a flurry of strangers who grudgingly moved out of the way for the tall man. All he truly wanted was a relaxing seat where no one would disturb him in his reveries. Through all of the people, he did not believe such a location existed, but he was determined to uncover a hiding place to think.

Beyond all of the rooms and the bar, Finn found himself at the northern end of the ship, where it seemed only wood floors and off-white railing were the only features in sight, was a bench made of the same material as the ground. It looked perfect, no sound, no people walking by; simply peace and quiet. Before he even sat down, he found his eyes were shut. He leaned his head again the back, angling it toward the clouding sky. _What a beautiful place to lie, _he thought to himself, sighing heavily.

He heard footsteps, small heeled shoes, appear behind the bench. "I'm sorry," a female voice sputtered politely, "but do you mind if I sit here? I was actually just returning from my room-"

Finn snapped his eyes open to gaze at the petite brunette staring at him. "Of course," he allowed, "I didn't mean to take it from you, I just needed a place to sit." He found himself drawn to her, to her unique features, the way she walked, as well as the way she dressed.

She, too, was fixed on his features, sitting on the parallel side of the bench. "My name is Rachel," she introduced, though Finn had not asked for that detail - it was not that he did not want to know, but he expected her to omit his existence. "Rachel Berry."

Of course the girl belonged to the exclusive Berry family. They had been the talk of the town for centuries now, always showing their pride and greed in front of those in poverty. He didn't find her to have the matching qualities of her ancestors, though she was obviously just as rich. "Finn Hudson," he casually replied. "I assume you are staying in the first class rooms, so why are you here?"

Rachel answered, "I needed time to myself." The tone of her voice was slightly offended by the question, though she knew in her heart the gentleman didn't mean anything by it. "Once we arrive in New York, I intend to become very famous. It's been a dream of mine since I was very little. On the subject, why are you traveling to America?"

Finn pondered the same thing himself. "My father recently… died," he admitted. "My mother has been broken ever since, and I found this the perfect chance to escape the memories, to allow her to have peace of mind for a change."

The smile that spread across her face was almost frightening it was so bright. "That is awfully kind of you," she informed him, turning her head to the side to allow a better view. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"No," Finn argued quickly. "No, of course not. I actually stole your bench, so I suppose if one of us were to be disturbing the other, it would be me to you." He blushed, moving his head to stare at the ground before chuckling of embarrassment.

Rachel, too, released a small laugh, warm and comforting. She leaned her head back so her hair brushed against Finn's shoulder; he did not flinch nor push it away, instead finding complacency in the action. Honestly, he rather liked Rachel, though she did seem to enjoy her opulence more than most.

Eventually, the ship began to pull away from the dock, swiftly moving along the water. The pair closed their eyes and allowed the sound to drown them. The silence was moving. Finn finally allowed himself to get comfortable, barely touching Rachel still, but he was alright with the feeling. He felt at home, even though he no longer knew where that was. He knew that Rachel was something special, something different - a change of pace for him. Deep in his heart, he knew he would grow to love her in the course of a few days.

Quinn Fabray held her fist to her stomach, warm tears sliding down her rosy cheeks. As she lingered near the south end of the ship, she watched the faces waving goodbye to them as they departed from the dock, felicitous that she was no longer standing among them.

A thought crossed her mind: were her parents worried about her? Ever since she had found out that after a drunken late night out, she was pregnant, her father had wanted nothing to do with her, wishing she was not his precious daughter - _claiming _she was a stranger to him. Her mother said nothing, simply shedding a tear or two as she walked out the door. It seemed no one accepted her anymore, that she was invisible or evil.

"I knew you would be here," a deep voice mused behind her. It went by unrecognized at first sound, but Quinn knew it was someone she had been acquainted with in the past. "When I heard you would be aboard, I immediately jumped at the thought of seeing you again."

She cocked a blonde eyebrow, still hesitant to respond. She abruptly turned around to face her guest, gasping at the sight of him. "You," she hissed darkly. "What do you want from me? Can't you see you've done enough?"

Both of the gazes fell to her stomach, slightly bulging from beneath her clothes. The man blinked sparsely, sucking in a deep breath. "A-are you sure it was me?" he stammered. His breath grew uneven, near hyperventilation. "Will you keep it? Our child?"

"No," Quinn replied quietly. She bit her lip to hold fresh tears back. "I intend to give it away, to forget anything ever happened between us. I don't even know you."

He nodded complacently. "Ms. Fabray," he began, "as of five months ago, we met by accident, we spent an indecent amount of time together under invalid circumstances. Fate brought us here-"

"No," Quinn repeated with the same distaste in her voice. "_You _brought yourself here because of me. One night or one thousand nights together, I know your game, and I know you only came back for more." A single tear escaped the corner of her eye. The piercing April breeze turned it to ice within a matter of seconds.

"Let me begin again. I will start by saying my name is Noah Puckerman. Perhaps we did meet long ago, perhaps you are suffering the consequences of our intoxication, but we should allow a new start. I want to help you, Quinn, I honestly do."

Quinn considered his declaration for a moment, but chose not to conceive the words. She awkwardly stepped forward, brushing by him before Noah had a chance to catch her arm, to bring her back, to explain his reasoning as to why he chose _her_; because Quinn knew with all of her heart that he was not worthy of her love, that he would misuse it or take her for granted, and most of all that he would not change who he was.

With every ounce of her heart, she wanted to believe he would be there for her, he would support her, but she knew him better than that, even after one night with him, she knew better. Though she had never _known_ Noah "Puck" Puckerman until that fateful night, she knew who he was; essentially, a womanizer, one who always got his way. He got his way with Quinn, too, and now she was faced with the quandary while no evidence graced the infamous Puck. Oh, how she hated his every being, yet, somehow, with part of him inside of her, she felt a strange passion yearning to be with him. How was it possible? Better yet, how would he feel knowing she did have minuscule feelings toward him.

After a diminutive moment of thought, Quinn retreated to her room, sprawling across the king-sized bed - one she had purchased with her parents' money in which she had stolen to escape. She wondered every second that she was not thinking about Puck or her unborn child if they were searching for her. At the very least, she prayed that her mother was.

Unfortunately, though it stung, Quinn knew for a fact that her mother was following her father, that she was eating dinner with him at the very moment, then she would ask about contacting her older sister - never once would her own name form on her mother's lips nor would it cross her mind. Never again.

Mercedes Jones was from a lower class family, though they were never poor, just treated as if it were true. It was no question that the abuse was due to her skin color, darker than anyone else she had ever met, but that did not stop her from searching for a finer lifestyle. Precisely why she had her father had managed to board the next ship departing from the dock. It was a relief to Mercedes to see the Indian man greeting them, knowing he surely empathized with her at one time or another.

As the dock disappeared out of view, Mercedes was laying on a cot, resting her head on a pillow. She was afraid to wander to the upper deck in fear of growing seasick. After all, this was her first time on a boat of any kind. She had heard stories of the gruesome queasiness, and did everything she could not to think about it.

Though she was spontaneous and outgoing at heart, Mercedes was afraid to be seen surrounded by all of the judging faces of the higher power classmen. The Berry family was most intimidating of all, their money being the one thing keeping her locked in her room. She had seen the young girl belonging to the Berry men, hearing rumors of her selfishness and vexatious optimism. _Sickening_, Mercedes thought to herself. She could not even imagine being as spoiled as Rachel Berry; of course, the first class rooms sounded delightful, but it was not in her nature to beg and plead to lodge in such a higher quality suite.

"Mercedes?" Her father peered his head into the door. He was the only one granted access for palpable reasons. "They are serving dinner above deck if you would like to join me. I wasn't sure if you would be hungry after the long day or not."

She leapt out of the uncomfortable bed, joining her father's side. They exited the room and climbed up three flights of stairs, passing through multiple hallways to arrive in a bar, with numerous large tables in different locations. Two slips of paper reading _Jones _greeted them at the furthest table from the front. Beside Mercedes, she observed one tag reading _Hummel_. The name sounded strangely familiar, but she did not get outside enough to know people by name.

A voice sounded from behind her. "Here, Kurt," the deep voice veered, pointing to the chair beside her.

A boy sat down, dressed as if he belonged in first class. His chestnut hair was slicked back in a formal fashion, and his coat looked as if it should have been owned by a woman. Mercedes, though, was not one to judge. She simply nodded to the boy when he glanced at her from the side. "Jones, huh?" His voice did not possess the deepness of his father's - or so she assumed it was his father - and instead had a slight feminine tone to it. "I believe I am familiar with your father. Does he work in town?"

"Yes," Mercedes confirmed in a small voice. She was taken aback by the fact that this boy, who obviously was spawn to a somewhat rich family, was acknowledging her politely. "He works on teeth, his own business."

He nodded with a friendly smile. "Yes, I believe I have been there before. Never seen you around, though. I think I would have remembered such a face."

Mercedes blushed, catching her father's eye for a moment. "I'm Mercedes," she introduced, returning the smile.

"Kurt." He reached out his hand to shake hers.

She was impressed by Kurt's stories of his travels and of his entire lifestyle. He had such a fascinating life to counteract her own tedious schedule. She also learned he was traveling to New York in the hopes of pursuing a career in fashion, which surprised her slightly, but she then scrutinized his wardrobe; it was a wonder as to why she had not guessed at first glance.

"So," Kurt asked, "what are your arrangements for when we arrive in America?"

A great, simple question, one everyone on the ship should ask their new acquaintances, but she did not know the answer. Her father woke up one morning and said to her, "We should leave, travel to New York." She quickly agreed, and three days later, they were boarding the vessel with nine suitcases. "I'm not sure yet," she admitted. "I suppose it is just to get away from our life here. The daily routine tends to grow a bit repetitive after so many years."

Kurt simply nodded graciously, respecting her words. "So," he gushed, changing the subject quickly, "do you know all of the attendees, or shall I run over everyone?"

Mercedes leaned closer to him. "It would be quite helpful to run them over," she proposed.

"Alright," Kurt began, "First, I'm sure you know the Berry family. Rachel Berry is sixteen, spoiled, and, unfortunately, the richest family on board. Rumor has it, she only came aboard because she dropped out of her elite school to go to New York for the fame. Apparently, she's very talented, but also rather annoying, according to my sources. Beside her is Jesse St. James. It seems as if he would know her, but he doesn't. I'm sure he wants to; they have so much in common. He, too, intends to become famous, though he did finish school. He traveled with a family friend, Shelby Corcoran. She, apparently, is close with the Berry family, though no one actually knows why.

"At the table beside them, that would be Finn and Carol Hudson. Her husband recently died, just like my mother. Our families briefly met when we first entered the ship; I'm proud to declare how much I have in common with the boy. Perhaps we could be friends. Joining them at the table are the Abrams. Their son, Artie, had an accident and is now paralyzed from the waist down. They are going to New York to meet with one of the world's greatest doctors, apparently, though I doubt there is much they can do at this point. The final family seated at their table is the Cohen-Chang family. They migrated to Europe from Asia, but were unhappy with the results of their arrival, immediately discussing taking off for America.

"The table beside ours features Sue Sylvester, who has complete authority over those seated with her, as if they're all her slaves. She's manipulative and evil, bribing Mr. Figgins to keep her job aboard the ship. We're not quite sure what she does, but it's obviously exclusive. Her most prized possession is Quinn Fabray, though I've heard rumors that she is here alone because she is having a child. Another rumor is that it belongs to the shaved head boy, Noah Puckerman. He has reputation of all of the girls he has been with, which makes the rumor about Quinn more believable. Beside him sits Santana Lopez, who is only allowed here because of Ms. Sylvester. Santana's pet is Brittany, the blonde. No one knows much about her life, aside from the fact that she is not at all bright. Finally, there are two other boys among them, Matthew and Michael. I believe they just follow the posse for show."

Mercedes widened her eyes at the gorgeous set of people. Ms. Sylvester looked up from the table, catching the eye of the girl, a frightening glare spreading to her eyes. She immediately returned her gaze to Kurt, who felt empathy for the scare.

"Ah, yes," he continued, "Sue Sylvester has the tendency to be quite intimidating, even to those she follows closely."

Nodding curtly, Mercedes turned to observe the overseas staff that was currently entering the dining room, all following behind Mr. Figgins, who took a seat at the table consisting of the Berry family, the St. James boy, and Shelby Corcoran. The rest of the employees began to serve the meal, beginning with Sue's table. "Do you happen to know any of the staff?" she questioned, watching them formally move back and forth between tables.

Kurt pursed his lips. "The tall man with the curly hair, that would be Will Schuester. He's probably the closest employee to Figgins, the reason why his wife is allowed to stay in the first class rooms at no charge. She, like Sylvester, is very intimidating. The petite woman staying close to Will is Emma Pillsbury. Last I heard, the two were having an affair. Terri Schuester, Will's wife, has yet to discover the fiasco. The heavyset man is Ken Tanaka, a former athlete, though it is hard to believe. Those are the only ones I know well enough to name."

Mercedes was fascinated by the alignment of people surrounding her, amazed by the different worlds they came from, all colliding into one for four days total. "How do you know so much?" she asked, nibbling at the food set before her.

Kurt politely chewed his food before replying with, "Along with knowing many of the guests aboard, I also have a few sources to fill me in on the gossip. Most of them remain in close proximity of the Berry family, among others, because I don't have much time to spend around the upper classmen."

"Would you mind introducing me to some of them?" she proposed.

"I would be honored to," Kurt agreed, sending her a famous white smile.

The dinner ended all too quickly. The night was still young, but not young enough for the employees. Rachel ran into a rushed Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury as they floundered to exit the dining hall. Where they were going, she hadn't the slightest idea, but they were moving rapidly in order to get there.

As she scurried toward the north end of the ship once again, she noticed to bodies all too close to one another leaning against the railing. The masculine one seemed to be pushing down on the smaller body. Rachel rolled her eyes, hearing the girl shriek - it was hard to determine if it was out of delight or annoyance, but they hardly moved. As she drew closer, the boy turned to look at her.

He nodded his head. "Hey," he greeted, though Rachel moved on, ignoring the slightly flirtatious gesture.

She found Finn parked on the bench, gazing out into the water dreamily. It was hard to see amongst the darkness, but his eyes remained fixed on the black sea. "Hello, Finn," she whispered, sitting beside him. "How was dinner?"

His eyes met hers; he noticed the puffiness beneath her dark eyes, as if she had been crying. "Are you alright?" he asked, adjusting his position.

Before she could answer, a voice interrupted them. "Mind if we sit here?" Rachel noticed it was the couple she had seen just moments ago. He stopped to study Finn. "Hey, you're the Hudson boy, right? Noah Puckerman. I believe my mother was friends with yours. Carol, isn't it?" Finn shook his hand casually, glancing at Rachel. "Well, well, if it isn't Rachel Berry. I feel like I already know you, what with everything I've heard of your family," he sneered.

Rachel stiffened her back, glancing at the blonde beside him. She ignored his hand, which quickly moved away. "And you are you?" she asked the girl, studying her features carefully.

"Quinn Fabray," she replied quietly. Quinn did not make eye contact with either Finn nor Rachel. Instead, she, too, gazed upon the flowing water, shaking off Noah's arm. He smirked, sitting on the bench beside her.

Finn used his peripheral vision to communicate with Rachel. He remembered their conversation prior to the meal, hearing about Rachel's dreams and her past. Though his voice was scarce during that time, he was able to pipe in a few comments about himself. Rachel was rather full of herself, but he thought her intentions were good, that she was not embracing the family fortune the way her relatives did. No, she was much kinder. Unfortunately, now, he could not speak to her with the same energy. His mind was blank, and he felt awkward with the pair murmuring behind them. He assumed by Rachel's face and position that she felt the same.

One thing he did know about Rachel Berry was that she was special. He would never forget her, even after arriving in New York, climbing off the ship, and separating into the large city. She would forever leave a mark on his imperfect life, and he knew that some day, he would find her. The strong connection he felt to her would never be lost. It would hold them close. At that moment, he wondered if she felt the same.

That's when a voice rang behind him, a voice disrupting his fantasies about Rachel. "There you are, Rachel." Her head snapped up, and a smile graced her poised features. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Quickly, every image of himself beside her disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: **I would also like to say I am deeply sorry for not going into more detail on some of the characters featured. Yes, they will still have roles, but only minor ones. I am referring to Artie, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt, Sue, Will, Emma, Ken, and Shelby. Actually, Ken doesn't really have a role, he was just there because, yes, he does exist. Another note, sorry if this was extremely long and tedious. I had to give you all an understanding of my main focuses, and it took quite a bit, so relax, and following chapters will be more reasonable lengths.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Too Deep**

**Summary: **In April of 1912, a ship takes off to New York City with several passangers preparing for the remarkable journey. Though strangers at first, they all grow very familiar with one another, but nothing can save them from what's about to happen.

**Rated: M: **There is not much sexual content, though I am still deciding as to whether or not small doses will be included, but in the last ten-ish chapters, there's a lot of violence and disturbing images that perhaps will be planted in your brains. For now, though, it is safe, I just want it there for the warning of what's to come.

**Pairings: **The main pairing is Finn/Rachel, though quite a bit at the beginning is only implications. Also: Jesse/Rachel, mentions of Puck/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes friendship, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, implied Brittany/Santana

**A/N: **My transitions weren't obvious in the first chapter due to the fact that my stupid thing wouldn't let me put them in. Anyways, all is fixed now. I would just like to say: All character deaths and how it happens have been planned out! Sounds violent and disturbing, but I'm actually proud. I was having difficulty deciding who to off. Anyways, I think the way all of them go will add to the drama.

* * *

In Too Deep - Chapter 2

"Finn," Rachel declared, standing up from her seat, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I suppose I'll see you around." She grabbed the hand of Jesse St. James, following him to the opposite, more private, end of the boat. He dragged her toward the railing, the two of them staring out into the water silently. "Can I help you?"

Jesse sighed. "Rachel, I know that _we _hardly know each other, but _him_?" She sense the jealousy in his voice. Her mother, Shelby, had solely introduced the two as a part of her perfect plan. She intended for them to get married. In her mind, it would all end perfectly.

Of course, who was Rachel to deny that she did have slight feelings for him at first glance. They did have quite a bit in common, but she refused to believe it after talking to Finn. He was the only one who crossed her mind from then on. "I am going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Before he could catch her hand and pull her back, she had disappeared around the corner.

Quinn Fabray was lounging on the stairs leading to what Rachel assumed was her own room. She rested her head of sleek blonde hair against the wall, sniffling every so often. A small sound resembling that of a hurt animal escaped her mouth, a frightening sound to Rachel's ears.

The girl jumped when a hand touched her shoulders. "Are you alright?" asked Rachel.

"Get out of here," Quinn snapped, glaring at the hand. "You have no business disturbing me."

"Actually," Rachel protested, "I do. Some of us have rooms to get to." She enabled her to assume she was going to be on her way to rest up, but instead, she perched on the step next to her. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I truly would like to help."

Quinn let out another silent sob. "I don't need your help. If I did, I would have asked. Please, leave."

"Does this have to do with Noah?" Rachel asked. "I could see how he would say something offensive, though it seemed as if he truly does like you."

An awkward silence developed between them, Quinn straightening her back. She winced, attempting to stand upright, but Rachel caught her before she could fall, setting her gently on the step again. "Leave him out of this," she snapped, facing the wall stubbornly. She had to turn back when Rachel said nothing.

That's when she noticed her gawking at her stomach. "I-I didn't know," gasped Rachel. "I'm so sorry." A pale hand flew to her mouth. "Is it… Noah's?" Somehow, the question was rhetorical. Obviously, it was Noah's; everyone knew by the way he glued himself to her side at every moment. That is, until now, when Rachel guessed she had managed to slither out of his sight.

"Please leave," Quinn sobbed in a hushed voice.

Rachel quickly obeyed, making her way to her quarters without a second glance.

Quinn squeezed her shut, allowing the tears to pour out. She rested her head on the wall, drowning in her sorrows and problem.

* * *

Finn moved rapidly and inaudibly. He stumbled along the way, though only once. Rachel was the only thing on his mind - he had to find her immediately. All he knew was that she would be in her first class room. Surely he would be able to find it easily enough. Moving through the halls, he passed by a sobbing Quinn Fabray, who avoided him as best she could. _If only there was a way to see inside, _he thought.

"May I help you?" The stern voice caused him to jump. He slipped away from the door he was currently acknowledging, looking to the brunette staring from down the hallway. "Yes, you. What are you doing here? Are you lost?"

As he looked to her, he was reminded of Rachel. She had the same face, hair, bone structure. She had to know where she was. "I am looking for Rachel. Rachel Berry." He choked on the words, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm sorry, but she's busy at the moment. You shouldn't be down here in the first place." The woman was suddenly joined by another boy, slightly older than Finn, who glared. They exchanged subtle words, glimpsing at him. He recognized the third party member as the boy who had taken Rachel away from the bench.

Finn understood; he wasn't supposed to see her, he shouldn't. How would they know? If he could not get her out of his mind, she was meant to be with him. He needed her in order to live. "Alright," he agreed, turning on his heel and trudging up the stairs. Disbelieving as he sounded, they did not question his abrupt exit.

A strident laugh sounded from the hall outside his bedroom. In an instant, a petite man collided with Finn, almost diminishing to the ground, had the larger figure not captured his gaunt limb. "So sorry," the boy apologized, brushing himself off. When he looked up, he could not help but stare at Finn dreamily.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Kurt Hummel." The hand he had grabbed was suddenly encompassing Finn's as a friendly gesture.

He raised an eyebrow. "Finn-"

"Hudson. I know who you are. Our parents spoke this evening, I believe we were briefly introduced." Kurt did not give a second thought to the bewildered expression facing him. "I'm not offended if you do not remember our cursory conversation, I suppose I just have a way with faces."

Finn was exasperated by Kurt, who was far from shy, which frightened him a bit. And the look he gave was less than comforting, the excitement in his eyes giving him an eerie feeling. "I, uh, I have to go. It was nice to meet you, Kurt, again." He sprinted down the hall, running into his door as he worked to open it at great speed. Then, he was gone.

Kurt frowned, ogling at the door that had just slammed shut. Finn Hudson had simply walked away. _Walked away_. The image of the scene consumed his mind like poison, like a drug. It couldn't be. Kurt refused to believe what had just happened. Soon, he would open his eyes to comprehend that what had just happened was a dream. He would collide with Finn again, and the approach would be smoother, different. Perhaps Mercedes, whom he had found a close friend in, would agree to help him get the boy.

A slight twitch came from his eye in anger. He could feel his cheeks burning red like fire. What had gotten into him? Never once had he been so disturbed by someone shoving him to the side. The only exception was that it was Finn. Finn Hudson, dammit!

Kurt would get his way, even if it killed him.

* * *

Rachel awoke to the sound of her father's voice outside her door. "Rachel, darling, breakfast is being served. I expect you to be ready as soon as possible."

In truth, she was already prepared for the day, fully clothed, her hair pulled back, her make-up perfectly intact. She was not hungry for breakfast; she knew Finn would be there, he would be looking for her. She couldn't bear to see him, not after hearing him being threatened by who was claimed to be her "true love". "I'll be out in a moment," she lied, gazing at her reflection.

A long while later, she appeared in the doorway of the dining hall. The elongated tables had been replaced with smaller ones, a perfect size for the small families joining them. She sat beside one of her fathers, who shook his head, gesturing to a table behind them. There he sat, awaiting her arrival. She swallowed the lump in her throat before taking a seat across from him.

"Good morning, Rachel," Jesse greeted. "How are you?"

His small was heartwarming, though she hated to admit it. His voice also comforted her, offered protection. She knew, deep in her heart, that her mother's intentions meant well - it was strenuous to dislike Jesse. "I'm doing well," she lied with a sigh. "Do you know where my mother is?" The question went by unanswered; Jesse focused on someone across the room, seclusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" he finally asked.

Rachel stared at the plate of food in front of her. "Never mind," she replied, smiling to him as she took the first bite.

* * *

"Fabray!" Quinn lifted her head when she heard her name snap from Sue Sylvester's lips. Her fork had been caressing the food on the plate, yet no a single ounce ever reached her mouth. "What's your deal?"

It was be suicide to say she was pregnant. Sue would have her head on the elegant glass dishware. "Not feeling well," she replied simply, pushing one piece of fruit toward the edge of the plate. "I must be seasick or something." Beside her, Puck gripped the table, his fist turning pale white. She did not dare glance at him in fear just his looks would give them away.

"Eat," Sue commanded, "you need your energy."

Just a moment later, Quinn was placing unnecessary amounts of food in her mouth. Puck gawked at her, unsure if it was because she was trying to prove a point to Sue or because she had been starving all along. "Quinn," he whispered, leaning close to her, "people are staring. Take it easy."

"Calm down," she replied. "No one is going to find out. Your reputation will stay clear. If you didn't notice, it's somewhat obvious enough as it is. I'm surprised more people don't look at the bigger picture, aren't you?" She elevated a single blonde eyebrow to challenge him.

Puck sighed in defeat, but continued to watch her at a side view. He also proceeded to glance at Sue and Santana, who were both studying Quinn's rapid eating habits. Everyone at their table and all attendants in the dining hall fell deathly silent as the sound of metal meeting glass echoed in their ears, and a figure blurred by, headed outside.

Rachel and Finn had one thing in common: when something so sudden happened, their first instinct was to stand up, preparing to follow after. In this case, they were ready to sprint after Quinn. Unlike Rachel, though, Finn managed to make it out the door - with a dazed Noah close behind - without being stopped.

Jesse gripped her wrist with great force. "Rachel," he instructed, pulling her back into her seat, "don't worry about her. How do you know Quinn Fabray?"

She scooted the chair closer to the table, still staring in the direction of the door. "We met last night." Though she could read from his gaze that he was awaiting more details, she returned to eating the meal on her plate silently. She was tempted to ask how she knew her, but Jesse and Shelby seemed to know everyone without much reasoning as to how. Quinn had been less than courteous to her, but that was no excuse not to worry, especially when Rachel was one of a select few to know about her predicament.

* * *

Two arms caught Quinn just as she tumbled to the ground. She gasped for air, closing her eyes, allowing herself to cry. "Oh god," she moaned repeatedly. "Kill me now, please, kill me!" Her eyes gazed at the clouding sky overhead instead of at the two men who had rushed out behind her.

"Don't say that," Puck murmured, wiping beads of sweat off her face. He held her hand in fear that she was going to survive much longer. Deep inside, he knew he had nothing to worry about, that she would safely arrive in New York, and perhaps they could live together, raising their child. He saw the possibilities, even with three days journey.

Finn helped bring Quinn to her feet. "Are you sure you're alright?" he pressed, afraid to release her.

"I'm fine," she heaved. Her arms flailed to find the railing, which she gripped for support. "Thank you, so much…"

"Finn."

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Thank you so much, Finn." He ignored the polite words, spinning on his heel and heading for the dining hall.

Quinn pulled herself to a bench, gripping her stomach. The morning sickness had not been a scrape since she had first left. Now, it was returning with worse side effects, or so she feared. A few tears silently propelled down her soft cheeks from embarrassment. Now, she would not only have strangers insisting on aiding her, but Sue had seen the worst side, and she would not be happy when she discovered the secret she had worked so hard to hide. "Ms. Sylvester is going to have my head," she sobbed.

All along, Puck had stood by her side. Even when she demanded he leave her sight, he would stand by and wait for the anger to pass. "She will not find out, Quinn. I won't allow it."

"How am I supposed to hide the fact that my stomach is growing! She already commented on my weight. If it becomes too obvious, I won't stand a chance." Quinn looked down at her stomach. Just before leaving, she had gone out of her way to buy clothes nearly four sizes too large in order to make her entire frame proportionate. In some of her attire, it was not at all obvious - it plainly looked as if she naturally dressed in baggy clothing.

Puck shrugged, wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively. For once, she did not shake it off. "If she has not noticed by now, who's to say she ever well? In the last few months she hasn't said a word. You'll be fine."

Quinn stared at him in desperation. "Is it obvious? I feel as if it's not hidden enough." They both glanced at her stomach. Her dress blew in the wind, hiding her entire figure altogether.

"It only looks like you are drowning in your clothes," he admitted, causing her to chuckle quietly.

All she wanted was to trust Puck, to let him enter her life. He had been so kind to her, despite the fact that they were basically strangers. His protective instincts were kicking in, and she decided they would be helpful if they were ever going to spend their lives together; after all, they were having their first child. It was declared, then. She would live with him when they arrived in new York. They could raise their son or daughter happily - or so she hoped.

* * *

**Review! Please, that would make this go a lot faster and smoother. Motivation. I am determined to actually finish this - I need reviews to do so! (Below, I have provided some helpful things to know!)**

**Quinn: **She knew Puck before because of Sue, but only actually had interactions because she was drunk, you know, sort of like it happened in the show. I don't give much detail, but she did find out later that she was pregnant. And the moments with Puck and Quinn may seem weird because they "don't really know each other" but they do, better than I give them credit for. So, they knew each other before "that night" but they still aren't friends.

**Jesse/Rachel/Shelby: **Kurt said Jesse didn't know Rachel. Somewhat true. They didn't know each other well, but Rachel does know Shelby is her mother. Shelby is a friend of Rachel's dads and brought Jesse along in order to introduce him to Rachel. So, they do seem to know one another well, but that's because it was planned for them to meet at the dinner from chapter one.

**Kurt: **He decided he liked Finn from meeting him when they were boarding. I did not go into detail on that aspect either, but there's not much to say. I only have some implied Burt/Carole, because it is mostly assumed that they WOULD be together. *um, yeah, I'll just tell you now, those two will die*

Finally, I know I spelled Carole wrong because some sources (not people, as in, like, internet sources) proved me wrong. Not a big deal, right? She's mentioned twice in the remainder of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Too Deep**

**Summary: **In April of 1912, a ship takes off to New York City with several passangers preparing for the remarkable journey. Though strangers at first, they all grow very familiar with one another, but nothing can save them from what's about to happen.

**Rated: M: **There is not much sexual content, though I am still deciding as to whether or not small doses will be included, but in the last ten-ish chapters, there's a lot of violence and disturbing images that perhaps will be planted in your brains. For now, though, it is safe, I just want it there for the warning of what's to come.

**Pairings: **The main pairing is Finn/Rachel, though quite a bit at the beginning is only implications. Also: Jesse/Rachel, mentions of Puck/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes friendship, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, implied Brittany/Santana

**A/N: **Thank you SO MUCH to those who reviewed the last chapter. I've been progressively making them shorter, but once it gets to the action segments, they will be much longer. Mainly about the length of the first chapter, because I have a lot to squeeze in.

* * *

In Too Deep - Chapter 3

Rachel gazed at the parchment laying beneath her door. She bent down to pick it up, reading the sloppy cursive handwriting carefully. A smile played at her lips as she read it over multiple times, hugging it to her chest before looking again.

_Rachel, we haven't quite gotten to know one another well enough. What do you say we skip the formal dinner and spend time alone? Just you and me, tonight. Meet me at our spot._

Though it was sure to anger Jesse, she could not turn down such an offer. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she began thinking over how she would escape the planned meal without getting caught. In truth, she did not care what they thought of her dismissing herself from dinner, but she also did not want to risk knowing what Jesse - who she had learned was clearly the jealous type - would do to Finn or what Shelby would do to _her_. It was too dangerous, so she foraged her brain for an excuse.

Not but three hours later, a gentle knock sounded from the opposite side of her door. Before answering, Rachel slathered her face in a pale powder to fluctuate her skin color. "Yes?" she murmured, disguising her voice.

Jesse studied her for a moment, too distracted to answer immediately. "Uh, are you alright?"

She stifled a cough. "I'm sure I'm fine, why?" Her heart skipped a beat; it was unbelievable that he was buying her insufficient excuse - almost _too _unbelievable.

"You don't look healthy," he mused, as if it were obvious enough.

Rachel once again coughed, much louder, tying a wheeze to the end. "Dinner," she insisted, "I have to make it to dinner." _Not that I feel the need to eat_, she was tempted to add, though she felt it would be too much.

"Please," Jesse replied. "It will be fine if you can't make it. You should rest. We have a busy week ahead of us." With that, he shut the door, his simple way of demanding she doesn't show up to dinner.

The effulgent smile returned. She gazed at herself in the mirror, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears before peering her head into the hallway. Not a soul. She quickly trotted in the direction of the bench she had grown to love over the past two days. Finn had his back turned to her; he was gazing at the water dreamily, probably thinking about when she would be out to join him.

"Have you been waiting long?" Rachel asked, taking each step slowly.

When he spun around, he took a moment to catch his breath. "No, not at all," he lied. Actually, he had been out here for the past few hours, minus the few minutes it had taken him to steal into the kitchen, just in case she arrived early. "So, you got my note?" He mentally slapped himself for beginning the conversation with his stupidity. "I mean-"

She chortled quietly. "Yes, and, surprisingly, I got away with my escape plan." The two made their way to the bench, where they sat, facing one another.

"And what would that be?"

Rachel was reminded of the make-up still slathered across her face. A hand quickly swept over the skin, removing as much as she could. She did not officially acknowledge the question, as if it weren't obvious enough. "Jesse seemed to believe it. We're safe." Her smile made his heart sink.

"It's better than nothing, I suppose." A small, awkward laugh escaped him. He then reached to the ground and handed her a glass, pulling out a large glass bottle as well.

Rachel looked uneasily at it. "I'm too young to drink," she reminded, smirking.

"So am I."

* * *

Quinn felt her breath quicken and soon, she was hyperventilating. The sound echoed in her ears, but no one else seemed to notice. Brittany and Santana were too busy dissecting their food, Sue had not even sat down yet, and Matt and Mike were laughing at a joke. Puck was the only one who sensed something was wrong, though he did not hear her uneven breathing.

"Quinn," he whispered, "are you alright? Do you need something?"

At that moment, the table went silent as Sue appeared after her heated argument with William Schuester, one of Figgins' employees. No one dared to speak unless spoken to under her authority, even cordial Puck. Immediately, Sue noticed the girl scowling at the opposite end of the table. "Fabray," she called out.

Nervously, Quinn snapped her head up. "Yes?"

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've been slapped."

"Nothing, just not hungry, that's all." The look that developed on Sue's face was filled with disgust and hatred.

She narrowed her eyes further before speaking. "Is it because you ate a big breakfast, or are your pregnancy hormones just getting to you."

Santana's fork dropped from her hand and clattered against the plate, silencing all of the dining hall. She turned her widened eyes upon Quinn, who stared down at her dress. Matt and Mike did not dare stare at her, but they were uncouthly silent. Brittany was the only one to look at Sue, though none of the shock that caressed everyone else's features graced hers.

Without hesitation, Sue continued, "Do you think I'm an idiot?" she proposed heartlessly. "If it wasn't the fact that you have gotten huge when you are a trained athlete, it's the fact that you've been demonstrating every symptom to me in plain sight. So tell me, Fabray, who else is at fault here?"

Quinn turned to Puck sorrowfully. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, but he shook his head, refusing to blame her entirely.

Much to her and Sue's surprise, he stood up. "I am," he announced. The near-pride in his voice brought tears to Quinn's eyes, more-so than the lecture she had just received. As quickly as he had taken the blame, she darted out of the room, avoiding all of the watchful eyes as she sprinted to the end of the ship. A short while later, he appeared behind her, holding her as she stumbled over.

"How?" she gasped, choking on her sobs. "How could this happen? Look what you did to me!"

Puck brushed the hair out of her face. "Quinn, I'm so sorry," he softly whispered. "It wasn't meant to happen like this." They stayed this way, with her in his arms, for a long while until she had calmed down and was breathing normally.

Reality suddenly dawned upon Quinn. She fumbled to get away from him, pushing herself against the railing. "You," she huffed, the same way she had when they first ran into each other before departing. "This is all your fault. Had it not been for you, I wouldn't be here in the first place. Had it not been for you, I would be safe in my home with my parents, they would still love me, I would still be the person that you took away that one night."

Puck flinched as if she had slapped him across the face. "Quinn, I'm so-"

"Leave," she commanded with a wave of her hand. "Just… leave." He did so silently, though he lingered near the entrance, hiding in the shadows to watch her cry.

Quinn wiped away any remaining tears, standing up, pushing her abdomen against the railing as fiercely as possible. She stared out into the rushing water, her vision blurred. Puck flinched again as she angrily ripped the gold cross necklace from its hold around her neck, watching her as she thrust it into the ocean. _A pity_, he thought, _it must have cost a fortune for her parents. _Once again, she was choking on sobs, resting her head on the cool metal. When she closed her eyes, he couldn't help but do the same, feelings his eyelids droop from lack of sleep the past few nights. When he opened them, she was gone.

* * *

Shelby had been eyeing Jesse through all of dinner, observing how tense he was since he had explained why Rachel would not be joining them. Of course, she had to give him credit for noticing it was only an excuse, but she was disappointed in his curtailing persistence. Shelby, though, knew the girl well, and could see how obvious it was that she was putting on some sort of show. _I suppose she always has been a worthy actress, _she thought grudgingly. "Jesse."

His head immediately snapped up at hearing his name, as if he had been expecting it. "Yes?"

"Perhaps you should check on Rachel, just to be sure she's not _too _sick. I'm sure she would be grateful to have your assistance." Shelby cocked an eyebrow, a smirk barely palpable on her lips.

Jesse nodded willingly. "Excuse me," he murmured to the others accompanying them at their table. He pushed the chair into place and descended down the hall, down the stairs, appearing at Rachel's door. "Rachel?" His fist sparsely knocked on the door and he waited for a moment. "Rachel, it's Jesse."

Several minutes passed, yet no sign of Rachel was apparent. When he turned the doorknob, it opened.

Subtly, he slipped into the room, silently shutting the door behind him. Why hadn't she locked it? "Rachel?" he called, realizing the room was deathly still. Among the sheets of the bed, he saw a figure, breathing a sigh of relief. "Rachel, I hope I'm not bothering you, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." When she remained taciturn, he assumed she was asleep, pulling the covers back.

Beneath the large blanket and silk sheets was an array of pillows, aligned in a disheveled column. The truth dawned upon Jesse, and anger cursed his features.

"Dammit," he snarled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small slip of paper resting on her nightstand.

_Rachel, we haven't quite gotten to know one another well enough. What do you say we skip the formal dinner and spend time alone? Just you and me, tonight. Meet me at our spot._

The Hudson boy. He should have assumed it all along. Where the hell was their "spot", though? Surely he wouldn't know of it. Perhaps he would. Perhaps he already did know.

The truth had been hiding in plain sight all this time. When he had gone to retrieve Rachel the previous night, she had been sitting with him, she had been with him the entire time. When she dismissed herself, it was not because she was tired. No, it was because she wanted nothing but to be with the stupid childish runt. Damn, how could he be so stupid? That explained why Finn had been searching for her. He had to move quickly to stop them in time.

* * *

**It's review whoring time: So, I got like a zillion alerts/favorites for this story and only, um, three reviews? That saddens me, because it takes little effort to say "Wow, this is great!" or "Wow! This sucks!" Though if it's the second one, what are you doing here? Anyways, something you should know about me: If I have a story that has more chapters than reviews, I shove it to the side until those statistics change, and I'm assuming you didn't alert it for nothing. So, please, PLEASE, I will get on my knees and beg you to write SOMETHING.**

**Also, a warm thanks to the three of you who did offer some feedback. I am pleased. You get a virtual hug!**

**REVIEW! [And thank you.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Too Deep**

**Summary: **In April of 1912, a ship takes off to New York City with several passangers preparing for the remarkable journey. Though strangers at first, they all grow very familiar with one another, but nothing can save them from what's about to happen.

**Rated: M: **There is not much sexual content, though I am still deciding as to whether or not small doses will be included, but in the last ten-ish chapters, there's a lot of violence and disturbing images that perhaps will be planted in your brains. For now, though, it is safe, I just want it there for the warning of what's to come.

**Pairings: **The main pairing is Finn/Rachel, though quite a bit at the beginning is only implications. Also: Jesse/Rachel, mentions of Puck/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes friendship, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, implied Brittany/Santana

**A/N: **Kurt and Mercedes are back, as you will soon be able to tell. I simply have them in there because what we learn about Kurt is VITAL to the end of the story. Completely necessary. Also, THANK YOU so much all of the reviews. I can have nine more chapters after this for sure! Kidding, I'll finish it until the end. But thank you. (See what happens when you act like a whore? No, don't take that advice.) But review AGAIN!

* * *

In Too Deep - Chapter 4

Mercedes stared at Kurt all through dinner as his eyes searched the entire dining hall, studying every face of every person at a table, herself included. He quickly waved when their eyes met, but continued to survey the room. Finally, he saw Carole, who had just taken a seat beside his father.

Their conversation was far from intriguing, but Kurt listened intently for the perfect chance to speak to her. "Excuse me, Ms. Hudson," he declared, his father sending a quick glare, "may I ask where Finn is?"

Carole considered it for a moment. "I am actually not sure myself. He told me he wasn't coming to dinner, but he never explained the reasoning."

Burt Hummel gawked at his son. "How do you know Carole's son?"

Kurt was - almost - surprised that his father knew her name already, and that he was comfortable using it in front of her. Carole, on the other hand, seemed rather pleased by the notion. "We met the first day, as we were boarding. Also, I ran into him in the hall. He seems like a nice boy." Burt was unsettled, but he simply shrugged and return to speaking with Finn's mother. "Excuse me," he mumbled, shuffling out of the room.

Mercedes watched him before turning to her own father. "I'll be back shortly," she whispered, hoping not to disrupt the discussion he was having with one William Schuester over his work. She quickly cantered out of the room, watching Kurt's head bob as he walked outside onto the upper deck. "Kurt!"

He spun around, surprised but delighted to see her. "Oh, Mercedes, I see you're joining me."

She nodded. "Where exactly are you going?"

Both of them fell silent at the sound of laughter from around the corner. He reached for her hand, tugging it as he followed the sound. They drew close until they saw two people seated on a bench. The girl leaned against the boy, resting her head on his chest.

Kurt gasped, pushing himself and Mercedes against the wall to remain hidden. "That's Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry," he breathed. Jealousy masked his whispering voice.

Being an outsider throughout most of her life did not make Mercedes Jones an idiot. "Oh my god, you're in love with Rachel Berry, aren't you?"

If possible, Kurt's eyes grew wider and much more surprised. "I'm in love with R-Rachel?" He stifled a laugh. "No, no, no, Mercedes. You have it all wrong. I'm not _in love _with… Rachel." She chuckled humorlessly as he faked a gag.

"Then what was that reaction about?" she demanded, placing a dark hand on her hip stubbornly. She would not let him get away without an explanation.

Finally, he sighed, realizing it was not worth it to lie to her. "I suppose I should give myself credit for not making this obvious, but I'm in love with Finn Hudson." He peered around the corner, looking at the couple parked on the bench with a heaving sigh.

Mercedes was taken aback. Her jaw was more capacious than either knew it allowed, and she was blinking vigorously. "Kurt, I didn't know you were-"

"Don't say it," he hissed, avoiding her surprised gaze. "We should get out of here." He stole one final glance in the direction of Rachel and Finn, then tugged Mercedes back inside the dining hall.

* * *

Rachel had never been drunk in her life. Now and again, her fathers let her have a taste of wine or champagne on special occasions, but she'd never had more than a sip of any alcoholic beverage. Tonight, though, was different. Throughout the course of the evening, she was making all of the wrong decisions, what was a bottle of champagne to make a difference? "Finn," she finally declared, doing her best not to slur, "thank you. Tonight was probably one of the best nights I've ever had."

He smiled, pulling her over to the edge of the ship. "You're welcome." As he drew in closer, she considered pulling away, knowing that it would not end well if she let this happen, but for the life of her, she could not. In an instant, their lips met and she felt her heart racing.

They remained still like that until they heard crashing just behind them. Rachel brushed passed Finn, gasping when she saw what had been the source of the noise. "Oh god," she whispered, bringing a hand to cover her mouth.

"How could you, Rachel?" he demanded. The rage overcoming him veiled the Jesse she had met, the one who offered her everything she needed. Now, he was dark and threatening, after just one incident - she didn't realize how much he truly cared for her, much thanks on Shelby's behalf.

Her eyes squeezed shut. Finn took a protective stance in front of her, much to Jesse's indignation. "Leave her alone," he importuned.

Jesse simply took the action and statement as a foreboding, stopping in his tracks. Of course, Rachel grew fearful, as he still held the broken champagne bottle in his hand - what was left of it. "Is that supposed to be a threat, Hudson?"

Finn turned to her, consternation in his eyes. He wouldn't let any harm come to her, but he was more-so afraid for himself at the moment. After all, the way Jesse gaped at her meant he wouldn't dare threaten to hurt her; that killed him the most inside. "I'm sorry," he mouthed, turning around to face Jesse once again. Rachel's small hand pinched his shoulder, where she buried her head. Seconds later, she peered out from behind him to see the other boy writing on the ground. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Puck leaned over the railing, breathing heavily. "Quinn!" he screeched over the edge. "Jesus Christ, Quinn!" He was preparing to jump over the edge into the freezing black water until he heard a voice sound from nearby.

"Don't jump," she warned.

He moved toward her carefully, hoping she would not dare to jump if he came close. All he wanted was to ensure her and their child's safety; he meant for no harm to be done, even emotionally, though it was far too late for that. When he saw a figure standing a small ledge just over the railing, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't think I won't go over," Quinn threatened. "Be careful what you say."

Puck sighed, resting his hands on the white railing, though their grip loosened, just in case. "I don't want you to jump. It won't benefit anyone."

"Oh, really?" she challenged. "Who will it benefit if I _don't_?"

He shook his head, disbelieving of what she was about to do. "Our child," he retorted, striking a nerve in her. "Me."

Quinn gazed up at him, fire burning in her eyes. "_You_?" she repeated. "How could you say that? I never mattered until you found out that you got me pregnant. What does that say about you?" He prepared to answer, but she held up her hand to stop him. "Don't say a word or I jump."

Puck nodded, hopeful that she would give up on her rant and realize it was dangerous to be so carelessly perched on the ledge. Unfortunately, she didn't budge.

"I suppose it's all Ms. Sylvester's fault," she mused, more to herself than him. "After all, she was the one who introduced us. Do you remember, Puck?"

He remembered it perfectly, but he wanted to stall as long as possible. "No, I don't remember. Maybe you should refresh my memory."

Quinn chuckled lightly. Her eyes fell to the ocean that did not seem so far away. Her heartbeat quickened, but she closed her lids and tried not to think about falling in, knowing she would never actually jump. "None of her 'pupils' had ever met one another, but she made a huge deal of all of our existences. Of course, that's when she decided it would be interesting to see the dynamics. You were the first that I was introduced to, and the only one who actually had an impact on me, though Santana Lopez later told me she thought you two hit it off."

Puck smirked. "I couldn't remember her name for the longest time, either."

"Yeah," she agreed. "After that night, it seemed like none of us wanted anything to do with the others, so it never happened again. Then, there was that night, about a month later. I walked into the restaurant and saw you there. It was so hard for me to forget you. I guess that's why, weeks later, I found out I was pregnant." She began to cry again, noiselessly.

The silence embracing them was almost calmly. Puck had seated himself on the floor of the ship, leaning his head against the metal in order to watch her carefully. Deep down, he knew Quinn would never dare jump off the ship, but he still felt weakened by the sight of her dangling over the edge. "Will you please come back up here?" he pleaded, forcing his eyes open. Before he knew it, Quinn was backing away from the ledge, reaching out for the railing. She couldn't quite reach it in time. That's when it came to her - she knew she was dead for sure.

* * *

Shelby knocked on the door of her daughter's room, though she was not expecting a response. Immediately after receiving the silence, she began to descend down the hall, toward the stairs to the upper deck. Then she heard a voice appear out of thin air.

"Mom," Rachel announced, peering her head out of the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Her dark hair was folded into an untidy bun and she was dressed in a slimming nightgown; cause for a confused gaze on Shelby's part.

She turned around. The response was unexpected; she had not intended to find her where she was supposed to be all along. "I was just checking on you to ensure you were feeling all right," she lied. She craned her neck to inspect the inside of the room. "It appears you are. Goodnight, Rachel. I'll see you at breakfast." With that, she turned around and continued down the hall.

Rachel stared after her, feeling her eyes watering. An image of the previous hour flashed through her mind, and she couldn't help but realize it was her own fault. What would it take to bring justice to her own life? Of course she could not tell Shelby - that would destroy her relationship with Finn. She also could not tell either of her fathers, knowing they would surely take Jesse's side. As a matter of fact, she also could not even imagine what he would be saying to her parental figures once morning rolled around. It was something she was not prepared to face.

As she dwelled upon the thunder that was heading towards her perfect horizon, she slowly crawled into bed, sobbing into the thick comforter that embraced her. "I'm so sorry, Finn," she whispered, grasping his note from earlier closer to her chest.

* * *

**Sorry if you got two alerts - I forgot to include transitions, and when I read it over myself, I realized it was slightly confusing at one point. So, here it is again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Too Deep**

**Summary: **In April of 1912, a ship takes off to New York City with several passangers preparing for the remarkable journey. Though strangers at first, they all grow very familiar with one another, but nothing can save them from what's about to happen.

**Rated: M: **There is not much sexual content, though I am still deciding as to whether or not small doses will be included, but in the last ten-ish chapters, there's a lot of violence and disturbing images that perhaps will be planted in your brains. For now, though, it is safe, I just want it there for the warning of what's to come.

**Pairings: **The main pairing is Finn/Rachel, though quite a bit at the beginning is only implications. Also: Jesse/Rachel, mentions of Puck/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes friendship, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, implied Brittany/Santana

**A/N: **Wow, one-fourth of the way through! Yes, I am anticipating roughly 20 - give or take - chapters. That is mainly because, come chapter 10, the action begins, and it transitions to part 2, a part otherwise known as "Sinking". Wonder why? You guessed it! This is where all of the violence and M content begins. So, I have sort of been planning it out, and the flooding/sinking shall go from about chapter 11 to chapter 18 or 19, plus an epilogue. I'm looking forward to it, and hope you all, my lovely readers, are as well.

That being said, please review. (And a warm thank you to those who have been doing so the course of this piece... You deserve special acknowldgement, which I will save for the credits because, for now, *you know who you are*.)

* * *

In Too Deep - Chapter 5

Quinn hardly made a sound as she awoke to the bright sunlight. All she remembered from the previous evening was sitting on the ledge, a brief conversation with Puck, and falling off the ship. Apparently, she had been rescued in time; that or she was now dead. "Puck?" Her voice rang in her own ears, soft and gentle, but hoarse.

A figure appeared before her, smiling when he saw she was awake. "Morning, Sunshine," Puck sneered, tossing her the outfit she had worn last night. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

She smiled admiringly, knowing he had been the one to save her from an untimely cessation. "Thank you. I would be deteriorating at the bottom of the ocean had it not been for you." It didn't matter if she had thanked him or not, he knew she would be eternally grateful for saving her - saving _them_, he consciously reminded himself.

"We should be heading down to breakfast," he suggested. With a wave of her hand, she instructed her turn around so as not to see her when she changed into more proper dining attire. Puck wanted to tell her it didn't matter what he saw at that point, but he knew better than to infuriate her.

Just outside the door, Quinn paused. "Where are we supposed to eat?" she asked. "Surely Ms. Sylvester won't allow us at that table anymore."

A worthy question indeed. "I don't know, Quinn. We'll see when we get there."

The table holding Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Matt fell deathly silent when the two entered the room. They barely acknowledged the faces gazing at them curiously. Santana Lopez met Puck's eyes, inviting him to the - as Quinn observed - _only _empty chair remaining, besides Sue's, of course. He shook his head, much to the girl's disappointment.

All other tables seemed to intrigued by conversation to welcome either of them. Only one held two extra chairs, but a family of two was chatting away quietly. Before Quinn announced she was leaving, a man appeared in front of them, his dirty blonde hair styled in vibrant curls. "Ms. Fabray, Mr. Puckerman, there's another table over here for the two of you." He smiled willingly, gesturing it.

A woman with short red hair was seated, her back to them, but she quickly turned around in time to see them approaching. "Excuse me," she vocalized, moving out of the way for Quinn. The pair pretended not to see the longing look she gave to the kind man who brought them there. "Will, I'll see you downstairs." She turned around and strutted out of the room, followed closely by the man, Will.

"That's Will Schuester," Puck explained, sensing the confusion in Quinn. "He's an employee, but also a friend to Figgins, the reason he even gets to eat at all. That woman was Emma Pillsbury. Though they don't realize it, their relationship is very apparent to the staff and guests."

She nodded, still staring after them. "I thought Will was married." There was no need for further explanation, despite the questioning in her tone. She knew all too well the relationship between the three. Quinn soon decided it was better to change the subject. "This is nice."

Puck nodded, his thoughts distant. "Will is a kind man," he noted.

"What are we doing, Puck?" Quinn finally demanded.

His head shot up in wonder. "What do you-"

"Look at us," she interrupted, "we're pretending as if nothing is happening, but look at the bigger picture. Something is _going _to happen - sooner than we realize. I almost killed myself last night, but we're still avoiding the subject. I want us to be honest with one another if we're going to make this work."

He furrowed his brows, unsure of what she wanted him to say. "Quinn, can we please just move on? Sure, we have a lot to worry about in the future if _we are going to make this work_, but I don't want to make it a burden. We have so much of our lives ahead of us to worry about these things. When it happens, it happens."

Quinn couldn't hide her smile. He, too, was confident in their future, and that made her feel more secure.

* * *

Kurt held his breath as he stepped into the dining hall. He immediately saw his father seated at a table. As he drew closer, he saw the two other figures joining him. A small gasp escaped him, but he smiled, all the same. "Hello Mrs. Hudson, Finn," he greeted cheerily. "Dad, what are they doing sitting with us?"

Burt smiled casually. "I invited Carole and her son to join us for breakfast. She's been kind enough to both of us. After all, it's an honor to get to know them better." Carole batted her eyelashes in flattery.

Kurt avoided puking at the sight, moving his gaze upon Finn. "Hello, Finn. Nice to see you again." He refrained from unleashing his rage for the sight from last night, knowing it was best kept secret. "How was your evening?"

Finn blushed, thinking back on his interesting night. Rachel, the unexpected kiss, the interruption, the adrenaline rush, and finally, the blood that followed his anger. "It was uneventful," he replied. His eyes met with another pair across the room, though a frown was painted into his features soon after.

"Ah, sounds the same as mine," he lied, resisting the urge to look as well; to send a threatening glance in Rachel's direction. "Are you planning on attending the dance this evening?"

Suddenly, Finn was drawn back to him, just as he had intended. "There's a dance tonight?"

Carole touched his shoulder meaningfully. "Yes, honey. I assumed you knew by the way you seemed to be all around this ship. Figgins invited every guest aboard to the formal dance. I hope you plan on coming?"

He was dazed, but delighted, staring back at Rachel. "I do," he assured, "I do."

* * *

Rachel's hands trembled as she entered the room alone, searching desperately for Jesse, Shelby, and her fathers. Before she took a seat, she saw Finn staring at her, and her hands quivered more fiercely. "Morning," she mumbled to her tablemates. Her eyes instantly locked with those across from her.

Jesse studied Rachel, narrowing his eyes. "Good morning, Rachel," he hissed. "I hope you're feeling better after last night."

She breathed heavily, noticing all eyes fall upon her. "I am, thank you for asking." She took a sip of water to calm her senses, though it hardly helped. She continued to stare at him, finally observing the bruise. _That was my fault_, she thought in horror. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, feeling his rage beat into her.

Grudgingly, he turned away to answer a question Shelby had asked. Much to both of their dismay, it was about the injury. "It was an accident," he lied. Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "Some people were just being careless last night." It broke her heart when he looked at her like that, so angrily.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shelby returned, dismissing the subject entirely.

As she began to eat her meal, Rachel couldn't help but notice Finn leering at her helplessly. He attempted to smile, but her frown washed away any hope. She knew it better not to forgive him, not to be associated with him any longer, but the connection she felt would make that impossible. It would not stop her heart from fluttering every time he walked into a room. No matter what her conscience told her, she could not avoid Finn.

"Rachel?" It appeared as if Shelby had been repeating her name for a while now. Finally, the girl gazed up at her mother, breaking free of her reverie. "I figure you and Jesse are planning on attending to dance together tonight?"

_Damn_! How could she have forgotten? Just another opportunity to allow the tension between Finn and Jesse to rise further. Soon enough, it was going to drown her. Before she could respond for herself, she heard an anxious "Yes" from across the table. This was not going to end well, she just knew it.

* * *

Mercedes had made plans to confront Kurt. She wanted to make sense of the truth he had recently divulged. Tonight, during the formal dance, would be the perfect opportunity for her to accost him. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too captivated by Finn's presence to acknowledge her. Just as their plates were taken away from the table, she bounded out of her seat, loping down the hall after the Hummel family.

It did not take long for Kurt to notice her following close behind. He drew away from his father's sight and joined by her side. "Ah, Mercedes," he addressed coolly. "I was hoping I would find you. I have an offer to make, an offer you can't refuse." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing her to chuckle.

"And what would that be, Sir Hummel?" she joked.

Kurt grinned at the affection in her voice. "Will you, Mercedes Jones, be my date to the dance this beautiful evening?"

She was not expecting him to ask her _that_, of all questions, although, she was rather honored to be asked in the first place. "I would love to, Kurt!"

"Good." He linked his arm in hers and proceeded to enter his room. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

His room was much fancier than her own, she noted with a hint of jealousy. While her bed was only large enough for herself and her generous figure, his was most definitely large enough to fit three people at the least, despite the fact that he was the only one sleeping in it. "Your room is lovely," Mercedes commented, taking in the gold-studded décor as well.

Kurt chuckled at her bewilderment. "Well, after seeing this room, I'm _dying _to see what first class quarters look like." A valid point indeed. "Of course, I demanded my father arrange for me to stay in this room, and he nearly paid the amount it would have been to stay up there."

"Where does Finn Hudson and his mother stay? I thought they were first class," she mused, posing on his bed.

His head vigorously shook back and forth. "No, no, no, no, no, Mercedes. Have you met Carole Hudson? She was struggling for a job before venturing off to New York. It was Finn who used his own income to purchase one of the cheaper rooms; that's all he could afford. Christopher Hudson was supposedly rich, but they never received a will for his death, nor a decent amount of what he made from his welfare."

"But, then why was he with Rachel Berry? Surely someone of her nature wouldn't go near _him_."

Kurt rolled his eyes, though he did not dare allow his friend to see. He continued to rummage through his wardrobe to find appropriate apparel for the upcoming event, even though he had hours. "Clearly you haven't met _the _Rachel Berry," he asserted apathetically. "She would do anything to get away from the exclusive life, aside from the fame, of course. She hates that it's mostly her parents deciding her fate for her. Of course, it's not as if she has it _entirely _bad off with the St. James boy." His jaw clenched involuntarily. "She could do away with him; I think it would be better than being with Finn Hudson!"

Mercedes made a mental note never to upset Kurt, for she was now - and she first doubted she never would be - very afraid of him in his state of anger. The wrath he was entitled to could not bring anything positive. No one would benefit from it, no one would survive if he ever unleashed on them. "Kurt?" She noticed he was pulling apart a sweater from his trunk.

With a heaving sigh, he glanced down at his scattered clothing, burying his head in his hands. At least no harm had come to the article, a personal favorite of his. "I'm sorry." He gazed at his only friend apologetically, hoping she would have the slightest sympathy for him. "Have you ever been in love?"

* * *

Ah, yes, I was also reminded that, for the next chapter, we are taken to the dance where everyone is all dressed up and pretty... I have provided links for the dresses/Kurt's outfit (heh) if anyone wants to take a look. If those reviewers say they want to see 'em, I will provide the links before the next chapter. (I think they are rather helpful when writing/reading that particular scene because not all of them are described.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Dresses: **Tina Cohen-Chang: .com/Fashion/Black-and-Turquoise-Fancy-Dress-Size-Small_ (NOTE: This is essentially her dress, just imagine it has longer sleeves that are more a net material, as described); Mercedes: .com/Fashion/Champagne-Dream-Evening-Wear-Gown_; Sue: .com/Fashion/Elegant-Evening-Dress_; Santana: .com/Fashion/Ravishing-Sexy-Dresses_; Brittany: .com/Fashion/Ravishing-Evening-Gown_; Emma: .com/Fashion/Purely-Beautiful-Evening-Gown_; Terri: .com/Fashion/Amazing-Amethyst-Evening-Wear-Gown_; Shelby: .com/Fashion/Dazzling-Jersey-Long-Dress_; Rachel: .com/Fashion/Elegant-Paisley-Evening-Gown_; Quinn: .com/Fashion/Glorious-Goddess-Long-Dress_ (Her dress is not described, for she and Puck don't partake in the ball, though they do dress for the occasion. Imagine her in this, him in his suit!)

**Men's Attire: **Kurt: .com/tuxedos/4337; Everyone else: .com/tuxedos/291 (Imagine Puck from the "Acafellas" performance…)

**In Too Deep**

**Summary: **In April of 1912, a ship takes off to New York City with several passangers preparing for the remarkable journey. Though strangers at first, they all grow very familiar with one another, but nothing can save them from what's about to happen.

**Rated: M: **There is not much sexual content, though I am still deciding as to whether or not small doses will be included, but in the last ten-ish chapters, there's a lot of violence and disturbing images that perhaps will be planted in your brains. For now, though, it is safe, I just want it there for the warning of what's to come.

**Pairings: **The main pairing is Finn/Rachel, though quite a bit at the beginning is only implications. Also: Jesse/Rachel, mentions of Puck/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes friendship, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, implied Brittany/Santana

**A/N: **Hopefully the links work. I just copied and pasted from my document. If not, I can simply re-post them with the next chapter. I really think it's more fun to have a visual than to be imagining something that's entirely off - actually, this is more for books into movies, but still. I am REALLY anticipating writing the last ten chapters by the end of this week. I'm already on chapter 9, I believe; I love writing action sequences when it's not, like, ninjas or superheroes or something. So, like this, where they aren't causing the action, just trying to avoid it. (Also, the next few chapters may seem a little bland because I'm losing my interest. Not in this story, but, like I said, I am just so intent on writing 'Sinking'.)

* * *

In Too Deep - Chapter 6

Tina Cohen-Chang was the first to enter the ballroom, a sequined black gown hugging her petite frame. The material covered almost her entire body, though only a diaphanous material covered her arms and neck. She was striking at first sight, but her timid personality drew attention away from her as she wheeled in a tuxedoed Arthur "Artie" Abrams happily.

Following the couple was Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel. Mercedes was dressed in a champagne colored gown. The flow of the gown alluded her figure beautifully, the main reason Kurt had suggested it. He himself wore a double-breasted suit of a navy color, one of his most expensive outfits. He boasted about the birthplace of the suit; _A favorite among the fashion experts_, he claimed.

Finn Hudson sulked behind Carole and Burt, who strutted down the stairs together, much to his disgust. He wore a simple tuxedo, as did most all of the men aside from Kurt. He refused to look eager at the sea of faces mingling throughout the room, knowing Rachel was going to show up with Jesse.

Sue Sylvester typically did not attend formal occasions, but she was lured into attending the dance by Figgins, who was surprisingly convincing, though she surely had her own reasons for arriving. Everyone gazed at the prodigy woman as she took each step with little compassion to her surroundings, her dress trailing behind lazily.

Santana and Brittany followed close behind their mentor, both sporting bold red dresses, Santana's slightly more ostentatious than the blonde's. She argued that it had caught her eye, and the color suited her, of which it did. It was obvious that the dress expressed her personality in more ways than one.

Emma Pillsbury turned the corner with Ken Tanaka at her side; she remained a safe distance away in fear of making contact. The silk white dress she wore dared to touch Ken's leg, but she pulled it away in time. Mercedes was tempted to ask Kurt why she was not with Will Schuester until he appeared with a blonde in his arm, her vibrant dress turning heads of the other guests.

Finn adjusted his posture, his arm resting against a pillar when he saw Shelby in the arms of the Berry men. He knew who would be close behind - he knew two people who would be close behind. Sure enough, they entered the room together, stealing the attention of everyone, as Rachel had the tendency to do on a normal basis. Typically, it was due to her demand for attention or because she was essentially a celebrity among the people surrounding her. Tonight, though, was different. She demanded attention not because she wanted to, but because her entrance allowed her to. The sterling gold enunciated her features, giving him an excuse to stare at her. She caught his eye when they reached the bottom of the stairs, but he could not produce a response besides a gawking look, nor could the other guests in the ballroom.

Kurt slugged down numerous glasses of champagne, one after another, glaring at Rachel Berry. "I'm surprised _she _was a crowd pleaser," he spat bitterly. "You would think that, with her boisterous personality, she would be more hated among these people. They're soaking in her looks; it's not right."

Mercedes was beginning to grow beleaguered by his jealousy; of course, after seeing how angry he had been, she was afraid to scorn him. "You should forget about Rachel," she suggested. "She is in no way better than you, Kurt, but she only thinks she is, and the people buy it."

He sighed. "You're right. Would you care to dance?" When she replied with a smile, he pulled her into the center of the ballroom where the music was loudly playing and couples around them were swaying to the beat. "I'm sorry you have to see this side of me."

His words were so quiet she almost believed she had made them up in her head. But the look he gave her soon proved the theory wrong. "Kurt, it's alright." Now would have been the golden opportunity to tell him how annoyed she had become by his fit of resentment. _Have you ever been in love? _The question had been rhetorical, but she now concocted an answer after much thought. "I've never been in love," she admitted with a frown.

Kurt paused just as the song came to a close. His blue eyes sparkled with condolence. "Oh, Mercedes," he murmured and he embraced her in a meaningful clinch.

As much as it pained her, Rachel kept her eyes on Jesse, who was discussing prosaic matters with Figgins and Will Schuester. He occasionally stole a glance in her direction to ensure she was - and was going to stay - with him the entire course of the evening.

"Rachel Berry," Will said to her, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Will Schuester."

"I've heard about you," she inclined, forcing a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, as well." It was a struggle to keep her composure when she was so desperately focusing on Finn. The line had to be drawn. She would not allow another thought about him for the remainder of the evening; she could surpass one night without anything related to him and their relationship. _Relationship? _she sneered to herself. What they had was hardly a relationship. Of course, she had learned more about _him _the past few nights than she knew at all about Jesse.

Suddenly, a hand touched her bare shoulder, causing her to jump. It was only Jesse - appalling that she had not noticed the gesture ahead of time. "It's been a wonderful conversation, gentlemen, but Rachel and I must be on our way."

Rachel was finally able to steal a glance at a lonely, frustrated Finn on her way toward the center of the ballroom. As they began to dance to the rhythm of the music playing, she wished it was him she was holding on to rather than Jesse, though he seemed pleased with himself.

Finn had memorized the pattern on the marble floor by the time he looked up. Of course, the floor was more mesmerizing than watching the potential girl of his dreams tread across the dance floor with another man. Jealousy sparked, but he didn't allow it to bother him or distract him from floor-gazing - perhaps the most uninteresting task aside from watching Rachel and Jesse dance.

"Finn." His mother kept her voice light as she approached him, Burt not too far behind. He noticed they had come from dancing as well. "What's the matter, Finn?" She pressed a hand to his cheek.

He couldn't help but smile apologetically. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go with Burt," he suggested with ease.

"Not when I have to see you like this," Carole insisted, glancing at Burt. She could not help but notice how calm he was about her relationship with Finn - it was obvious things were not as keen in the Hummel residence. "Please cheer up, honey. Find a girl!"

_I already did_, he wanted so badly to say, but resisted. His mother didn't need to know about his forbidden romance. Not that it was technically forbidden, per se, it was just arduous for them to be together. "Alright," he agreed, "I will. Go dance!" _Don't let her out of your sight_, he told himself, _don't let her go until she knows that you want to be with her. _

Rachel purposely stumbled, just enough to twist her ankle so it barely caused any pain. "Sorry," she uttered to Jesse, who allowed her to rest for a moment. "I think I should rest. It's a little hard to walk." Truthfully, it did send a shooting pain through her leg when she moved, but only for a quick moment. Still, she needed to be alone, to think for herself.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jesse offered, knowing she would refuse his help. He was allowing her to leave only on this occasion because he could watch Hudson for any eager escape. When Rachel shook her head, he sighed and stepped back. "I'll see you in the morning."

Finn was gazing after Rachel as she sprinted up the stairs, a slight limp in her step. When the front doors to the ballroom closed, his eyes met Jesse's. The pair was full of hate and envy, sending a very clear warning before he turned around and made his way to the champagne.

Now was his chance. Unless, of course, St. James made plans to watch him every second. His back was facing Finn - he could narrowly escape, just as long as he didn't look too eager. As he paraded up the stairs, he took each stride slowly, his upper body bouncing with the movements.

Once he was out of sight of the crowd, his march turned into a sprint, and he found himself racing down the stairs, just in time to find Rachel entering her room. She paused when she saw him, letting go of the doorknob. "Rachel," Finn breathed. "Come with me." She took his hand as he led her to an unknown location.

It soon became obvious to Quinn that the only person she could truly be herself around was Puck. He was the one she wanted to spend a great deal of her life with; saying the rest of it was being overdramatic - she wasn't sure she believed in that kind of love. On the one hand, he was rebellious and overcome by lust in many situations, but on the other, he cared so much about her safety. She knew he would risk his own life for that of her own and their child's. If he set his mind to it, he had to potential to be a marvelous father, and she respected that in their delicate dilemma.

As she stood out on the deck, awaiting his arrival, she imagined a life with someone she cared for as much as Puck. He wrapped his arms around her when he first appeared, a comforting warmth washing over both of them. "You're here," she stated in a hushed whisper.

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" he challenged, releasing her carefully. He placed his hands on her shoulders in order to spin her around, bringing her to face him directly. That's when he planted a kiss on her lips, much to her surprise and amazement. Neither dared to pull away for the longest moment. Finally, Puck unlocked their hold on one another, keeping his face just inches from hers. "Quinn, I want you to know that I-"

She leaned forward, interlocking their lips once again. This time, she fought to keep him from pulling away.

"Quinn, please. You need to know this. No matter what happens, no matter what, know that I-"

Quinn held her finger to his lips. "Don't ruin the moment," she instructed. He couldn't help but laugh as they continued to kiss.

Shelby held the skirt of her dark dress in order to keep it from dragging across the floor as she approached Jesse, scanning the area around them. "Where's Rachel?" she asked suspiciously. Her eyes not only searched for her daughter, but Finn as well, which they did not find.

"She's hurt," he replied after gulping down his fifth glass of champagne. "I doubt she could make it much past her room. I also doubt _he _plans on showing up there. They may be naïve, but they're not entirely idiotic."

The boy did have a point. She knew Rachel better than to allow them to get caught so easily, especially because she saw the way her daughter lit up every time Finn walked into a room or stole a glance in her direction. It was sad to see; she almost had half a heart to forget her promise to Jesse, but he was like a son to her, and she just couldn't bring herself to watch his hopes die. God knew she cared about him more than the Hudson boy. "Ah, I see. She should be resting, then. And you, Jesse, should lay off the champagne. You'll only end up embarrassing yourself." She confiscated the current glass, much to his disappointment.

Kurt pulled Mercedes away from the couples dancing, his father and Ms. Hudson included. "I just don't understand it," he mused, taking a seat on the third to last marble stair. "How is it that so many people are able to find happiness, but I'm not? Is there something wrong me?" His eyes gazed at her sadly.

"Oh, Kurt." She plopped on the step beside him. "Nothing is wrong with you; how dare you even think such a thing! I just think you haven't met the right person yet, that's all."

He smirked at her humorlessly. "You sound so clichéd," he teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You've been such a wonderful friend."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out, but we still have a few more days. Perhaps Finn will change his mind." Her smile was sympathetic and gentle, comforting him in his darkest moment.

The pair sat on the steps the remainder of the evening, watching the jubilant couples glide across the ballroom floor. Kurt's father eventually approached, eyeing Mercedes carefully before collecting his son and bringing him back to their sleeping quarters. She did the same, her father appearing to have stayed in the room the entire night. Oh, how she wished her mother had stayed long enough to join them on the journey to America. Mercedes would have loved to see her father happily dancing.

At least she would be sure and take care of him from the moment they arrived to the moment he took his last breath of air. She would be sure to comfort him in need, even when she had her own children to look after. Mercedes was more than confident in her future, and she knew when she arrived in New York, her entire life would turn around. She would no longer be treated as a lower classman; she was preparing herself for the adventure that was ahead of them, so close, yet so far away.


	7. Chapter 7

In Too Deep - Chapter 7

Rachel was drowning in her own laughter, feeling more alive than she had in her entire life as she whisked down the halls of the ship carelessly. Her hand was interlocked with Finn's as the two bounded down three flights of stairs. "Where are we going?" she asked as they appeared at a door.

He spun around, placing a finger to her lips. "Shh," he warned. "We'll be there soon, don't worry." He opened the door to reveal a dark room, completely noiseless. They walked in.

As she took in the sight, she brought herself closer to him, afraid of being seen by someone, or afraid of what could possibly be in the room. "Finn," she whispered, "what if we get caught? Where are we going?"

Finn couldn't help but laugh at her chagrin. Before she could protest again, he planted a kiss on her lips to lull her. "We'll be fine, don't worry."

Rachel's brows furrowed as he pulled away, walking slowly backwards. "How do you know? Have you done this before?" Her head cocked to the side as she awaited a worthy response, but he simply looked around casually, avoiding her worrisome eyes.

"Once," he replied. "Besides, everyone should be upstairs, shouldn't they? Although," he paused and listened intently, "they should be finishing up just about now, shouldn't they?"

Her eyes widened in horror, but she said not another word as he pulled her through another door. This room was much brighter, but also much smaller. There was a long, narrow bench in the center, the only decoration besides the gold paint along the walls. It reminded her of her own room, minus the furniture and scattered clothing. "Where are we?" she questioned quietly.

"I found this place the other night," he explained, "after I was chased away from your room by St. James and the other woman. I wasn't sure when the perfect opportunity to bring you here would be, but I finally decided now was best a time as any, right?"

Rachel beamed up at him. She released his hand, moving closer and kissing him again. "I love it. It's just like our spot."

Finn nodded. "Only we have more privacy." He followed her to the bench, where they sat down side by side. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Her dark eyes looked at him curiously.

"I-I think I may love you," he stammered.

A perplexed expression replaced her bliss. "Finn, w-we just met. Don't you think it's a little soon?" Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to fathom a proper response without inflicting pain upon him, upon them both.

"I know," he acceded. "But look at us! We're turning every corner, running from others just to be together. It's only been a few days, but I feel like we've been through so much. I've grown to care for you so much."

A single tear formed in her eye as she took in his words. "Oh, Finn." She leaned forward on the bench, scooting herself close enough that she was practically on top of his lap. Their lips met, and he hugged her close, allowing the moment to go by calmly. Suddenly, she pulled away. "Wait."

Finn grew cross. "What's the matter?"

"You said the dance was over, that everyone would be leaving, doesn't that mean we could get caught?" Her eyes vacillated as she studied him while worry plagued her once more. "This is too dangerous; we've already been caught once. They _know_, Finn. Our lives are in danger."

He couldn't help but chuckle, though his facial expression remained dark. "Trust me," was all he replied, and they kissed again.

Jesse wished more than anything that he could trust Rachel, but there was something oddly suspicious about Hudson disappearing much too eagerly after she did. _No. _He refused to think of her as a traitor; Rachel Berry, of all people, was not the sort. Still, an incredulity remained inside of him.

Someone shifted outside of his door, he could hear them sighing heavily. Who other than Shelby, of course? "You idiot," she huffed. He frowned at the accusation. "How could you be so stupid? You honestly thought she would listen to you, to us, that she obey the rules and simply go back to her room, didn't you? I cannot even begin to fathom how you could be so naïve, Jesse."

His brows creased. "What do you mean?"

Shelby narrowed in on him, her eyes raging with fury. "If you expect me to believe you truly _do _have your heart set on Rachel, why aren't you out there looking for her? It's amazing how gullible you are."

Jesse shuffled across the floor towards her. "I'll go find them." She didn't miss the _them _in his statement. He brushed by her, preparing to slam the door until he realized she was not far behind.

"Here." Shelby tossed him a pair of small, metal objects linked together. "If necessary, use them to your advantage."

_On who_? He wanted to ask, but restrained. Instead, he jogged down the hallway. Once he appeared at the staircase, he halted. Surely they would have gone down rather than up - otherwise, they would be hiding in plain sight. After a minute of consideration, he flew down the flight, nearly overlooking most of the steps.

Finn's head snapped up. His eyes grew dilate. "Rachel," he croaked, "someone's coming." He pulled her off of him, both of them standing up. His eyes rested on the door as he took a protective stance in front of her. Finally, he turned around, wishing they had had more time. "You have to go."

Rachel tore her eyes aware from the door for just a moment. "Where?" she demanded. He simply pointed to another door pointing her in a different direction. "Finn, I won't leave you, please. We both know it's him. Let me fight this battle with you, after all, it is my fault…"

"Don't say that," he warned. "Just go! It will be better if you aren't involved in what happens."

Unadulterated point on his part. She fumbled with the handle, but finally opened the door before the intruder saw anything. In fact, she didn't get a chance to look at their face, but she knew for a fact she had plenty of times before.

Rachel ran down the dark hallway, though her vision was poor. Suddenly, she felt herself falling. Something had cut her, but it wouldn't become a distraction; she had to get away, to find some method of saving Finn before anything worse could happen to him. Then again, she had the utmost faith in him, with his priorities set straight and his defensive demeanor.

"Please," she pleaded to herself, "please, Finn, do this for me." Her ankle began to throb, but she couldn't see - and she didn't dare feel for - the derivation of the injury. The sprint abruptly turned into a limp when she could no longer take the pressure.

Rachel always knew herself as a fighter. As she neared the hallway to her bedroom, she prepared to collapse until a set of arms caught her. She almost assumed she was dead, in the figurative sense, until she realized it was her own father who had saved her from meeting the floor.

He threw one of her bantam arms around his shoulder and dragged her the next couple of feet into her bedroom. "What happened?" he demanded when he laid her down on the bed. He inspected the wound, searching the room for something to abate the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry," was the only response she could muster. She lifted her head only to see thick red seeping into her sheets, the sight making her feel nauseous - that was also due to the loss of blood along the way.

Suddenly, a cool wet cloth shaded her leg, the pain slowly exiting her body as she took in the feeling of the material against her skin. A slightly salty, metallic smell filled her nostrils. She could feel beads of sweat composing along her forehead, and she knew the injury was worse than she gave it credit for.

Rachel's hands trembled as she searched the room for her father, who had disappeared for the time being. "F-" She couldn't even conjure a word, let alone a statement. All she knew was that she needed him beside her more than anything. Before she could even think to try calling for him again, she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Where is she?" Finn ducked out of the way to avoid a punch. Unfortunately, he was about to be backed into a wall where is only choice was to take the pain. "Where's Rachel?" Jesse had never been so furious in all of his life, but Finn also observed the putrid smell of alcohol on his breath, a possible contributing factor.

Finn avoided another blow to the face, stumbling to the side as he changed directions. "She's not here," he replied. For once, he was able to tell the truth and feel warm about it. "She never was." The truth had to be covered with another lie, just to save Rachel.

Jesse eye twitched slightly as rage overcame him. He had paused, but soon returned to his fighting stance. "Don't think for a minute, Hudson, that I am going to believe anything _you _say! I don't care what has started between you two, it ends tonight. You should have known from the start that the second we arrive in New York, Rachel will forget you ever existed. She won't know your name, she won't remember anything from your experiences on this ship. You'll be thrown away. How could you be stupid enough to see past that?"

Oh god, he had struck a nerve. Finn didn't want to believe him. In fact, for a fraction of a second, he didn't, but there was a side of him that knew the truth, a side that knew he would be the one to remember everything, but their meeting wouldn't even have an impact as soon as Rachel was drawn away from him so easily. He also knew that New York was a big city - it would be a miracle if he ever saw her again. Finn was too taken aback by the speech to defend himself. In an instant, he was unconscious.

His eyes flickered nervously as he took in the scene. _Where am I? How did I get here? _The room was his own, he soon realized. But how? When he opened his eyes entirely, he saw that he was on the ground against his bed. A note rested on the desk a few feet away. Just as Finn was able to catch his balance and stand upright, he pulled away, only to be thrust back against the wall.

"God dammit," he shouted, realizing he was trapped. The handcuffs were more secure than necessary, much thanks on Jesse's behalf. "Please have the key in here, please have the key in here." He sifted through the sheets on the bed beside him, praying that Jesse would have been moronic enough to leave it there. Unfortunately, he knew the man was much smarter than his peers gave him credit for.

Something clinked against the ground, the sound of metal hitting marble countertops. "Looking for this?" Jesse asked, pride echoing in his voice. Finn's expression fell. "Nice to see you're awake. I'm sure your precious Rachel would just _love _to see this, wouldn't she?"

"Please," Finn pleaded, "just don't bring her into this. This is between you and me."

The other man laughed maniacally. "You sound so pathetic, Hudson," he spat. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay." With that, he swung the door shut, taking the key with him - once again, he was not nearly stupid enough to leave it in the room. Finn felt his heart race, just as the ship began to rumble beneath him.

"Finn!" Rachel tore the door open. The bottom of her dress - she had changed into more comfortable sleeping apparel - was soaking wet. "Finn, we have to get out of here, come on-" Her eyes fell to the handcuffs linking his swollen wrist to the bed. A hand flew up to cover her mouth as realization dawned. "No," she sobbed, "no, no, no, this can't be happening."

He stared at her in wonder and worry. "Rachel, what's happening? Why are you wet?" She was too hysterical to respond, desperately searching the room for a key. "He took the key, is there anyway you can-"

The door opened once again. A smug smile appeared on Jesse's face, but it did not reach his anxious eyes as he turned to Rachel. "We have to go, we don't have time for this." He allowed her to unleash her fury upon him, for she could only do so much damage when he towered over her. "We have to go," he demanded through clenched teeth.

Rachel shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. She took a step backwards, toward Finn. "No. I'm not leaving without him."

Jesse shrugged. "Suit yourself." He shut the door, and they could both hear him sprinting down the hall. "I suppose I'll see you in Hell, Hudson."

Finn gazed at Rachel in horror. "Please tell me what's going on, Rachel, I need to know. Are we going to die?"

Her tears made it nearly impossible to speak, but she made her way towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I won't leave you," she promised between gasps. "Even if it kills me, I won't." Her lips crushed against his. Beside them, the way burst open, a single hole allowing water to seep in, but neither of them dared to believe it was real.


End file.
